My Only Ally
by Tuuli
Summary: [HarryDraco slash] A spell goes wrong. Harry and Draco are trapped. Alone. Together. (Rating will go up)
1. Business As Usual

My Only Ally 1/?  
  
Author: Tuuli & Hazel, with lots and lots of felt from Surra  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Rating: PG (will go up)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters, names and, well, stuff, belong to JK Rowling and big bad movie bosses. I have no intention to steal them – in fact, I don't give a rat's arse. They're theirs, we're just playing. No money made; entertainment only.  
  
Spoilers: None I can think of. First book?  
  
Timeline: The story takes place in Potter's sixth year. However, it is only based on the first four books. The reason for this is that the Order of the Phoenix hasn't been translated into Finnish yet, and that happens to be Tuuli's native language. And even though she's capable of speaking English, she insists on reading it in Finnish first. Hopefully, you'll accept this.  
  
Author's notes, Tuuli: I don't do much in the Harry Potter universe. This is my first Harry/Draco, but I've played with Oliver/Marcus before. I'm also experienced in writing slash and multi-part stories. I don't read H/D much, but I know enough of the universe to play in it.  
  
Author's notes, Hazel: Ah…you really want to know what I have to say? *Fine*. For fun and cause *she* (points at Tuuli) asked… =P Oh! And just because I'm totally and utterly insane!   
  
Dedicated to Suvi, who adores H/D. She's our canon expert. When we don't know something, or aren't sure about something, we go and ask her. Big thanks to her for all the help :) Hopefully you'll enjoy this!  
  
~~~  
  
Part one: Business As Usual  
  
It was business as usual at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Ghosts were flying around the school, people in the paintings were moving and talking to each other, staircases were moving, and Ms McGonagall had just turned herself into a cat.  
  
As stated above, business as usual.  
  
One of the normal things about the day was the fact that Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors were having a Potions lesson with the sixth year Slytherins.   
  
Professor Snape, who had been very irritated all day, had given them the introduction for a potion they were now avidly making. Making the potion required several skills not all of them possessed, but Hermione was proudly making her own – and assisting Ron and Harry while she was at it, of course.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched as Harry's potion turned slightly green and the Gryffindor leaned towards his best friend, whispering something in his ear. Whatever the joke was, Draco didn't catch it, but he saw Harry and Ron laughing at it very quietly as they eyed the mysterious potion.   
  
'I've had enough of that,' the Slytherin thought bitterly. 'Perfect Potter, always so brave and perfect and *happy*. Besides, he's disturbing Snape's class!'   
  
Professor Snape himself was assisting one of the dumber Slytherins. He looked very, very irritated, but he wasn't paying any attention to Harry. Not that he ever did, unless it was in order to humiliate the famous boy.   
  
"This has to end," Draco muttered darkly. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Have you got it?" he asked them in a whisper.   
  
The two boys nodded at him enthusiastically, and Crabbe pulled out a piece of parchment. "Here," he said, giving it to Malfoy.  
  
Draco snatched the piece of parchment to himself and read through it. "Doesn't seem too hard, don't you think?" he muttered quietly, not looking at the two idiots. If he had he'd just seen the other one, it doesn't matter which, picking his nose while the other guy was already half asleep.   
  
The piece of parchment Draco was now holding had the introductions for a rather simple spell on it. It was a spell he was about to cast... on none other than Harry Potter himself.   
  
"In fact, I think this is so simple even one of *you* could do this," Draco said obnoxiously, vaguely waving his hand.   
  
And they would have, if Draco had asked them to. They would've done almost anything for Draco Malfoy, who was the coolest and the meanest pupil in the entire school. That is if you admired greasy hair and nasty comments about everything and everyone, which many people seemed to do. Crazy world indeed.   
  
He didn't, however. Draco didn't ask them to cast the spell. Because even though the spell was, theoretically speaking, easy enough for them to cast, it didn't mean they would actually be able to do it. They were rarely capable of anything.   
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Draco asked icily. "I don't want anything to go wrong."   
  
Goyle beamed. "This will work, I'm sure of it," he said. "This will make him see things. Like those horror movies, you know, in the Muggle world! I'm always so scared when spiders and snakes appear and he'll see all those things all over the place and…"  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed and a vicious smile spread on his lips as he interrupted the babbling pile of fat. "Oh yes. This is going to be great," he said slowly.  
  
At that moment the bell rang. Everyone was suddenly awake and trying to fit through the narrow doorway to the corridor like sand in an hourglass. Snape was yelling something about homework but Draco didn't listen. He rushed up and followed Harry out of the classroom, knocking down a couple of his classmates as he did so.   
  
"See you in a minute," Harry said to Ron, waving his hand at his best friend as he turned towards the boys' bathroom.   
  
"Perfect," Draco whispered to himself, smirking in evil glee, and followed the boy who was now alone and on his way to an almost deserted part of the school.   
  
Harry hissed when the scar on his forehead stung again. He was sure nothing bad was going to happen but since his scar had been bothering him for two days in a row, he just had to make sure. Maybe it was just infected or something and therefore so painful all the time. He opened the bathroom door and walked over to the sinks and mirrors. Leaning on one of the sinks, he looked closely at his reflection in the mirror, touching the scar on his forehead with gentle fingers to see how it felt. Judging by the first impression, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it. Except that it *hurt*.  
  
Draco saw the boys' bathroom door close behind what he was sure was Harry. He rushed to the door and opened it slightly. Harry was leaning towards one of the mirrors and was doing something to his forehead.   
  
Careful not to make a sound, Draco opened the piece of parchment and read through the simple spell once in order to memorise it. He then took out his wand and turned his focus on Harry, who was still staring at his reflection. Slowly, the Slytherin opened the door a bit more, sliding silently inside, hoping the Gryffindor wouldn't notice his presence.   
  
"Seedium Wrongia!" Draco whispered and waved his wand in the air, aiming at Harry.   
  
The spell was more powerful than he'd thought. There was the sound of a lightning, accompanied by a bright flash of light that came through Draco's wand, hitting Harry. The light was reflected in the mirror, and it came back to Draco, blinding him.  
  
The sound was deafening and the sound blinding. When it passed, Harry and Draco both fell on the floor, not moving. The mirror on the wall shattered into a million pieces. 


	2. Through Something Solid

Part Two: Through Something Solid  
  
~~~  
  
Harry stirred. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked against the bright, offending light. Why was he lying on the bathroom floor?   
  
Gingerly, he got up on his hands and knees before sitting back on his heels. Looking around, he saw Draco lying near the door. Suddenly, it all came back to him. The spell that had been reflected in the mirror. He stood up awkwardly, his limbs aching, and walked over to the Slytherin. Gently poking Draco with his shoe, he said, "Malfoy?"   
  
The blond didn't move. Harry sighed. What was he supposed to do now? He wondered idly what kind of spell it was that Draco had attempted to cast. Apparently, it had gone wrong. Or maybe Draco had managed to cast it on himself. Harry allowed himself an amused smile at the thought.  
  
Harry exited the bathroom, walking down the empty corridor. No matter what, there was a chance something had really happened, and he wanted to make sure both he and Draco were okay – enemies or no. He reached the hospital wing shortly. Madame Pomfrey was taking care of a first-year student who had poured some potion all over himself, and Harry stopped in the doorway, waiting for her to finish with the boy. Idly, Harry looked around, leaning on the cold door-frame. Draco could certainly wait.   
  
Naturally, Harry was pissed at the Slytherin. No one wanted to get a spell on them – particularly if the person casting it was one of their enemies. Harry looked at his arms, glanced over his shoulder to see if maybe he had a tail; everything seemed normal. Whatever Malfoy had attempted had apparently gone wrong.   
  
Madame Pomfrey turned around, still talking to the first-year. She told him how to take care of himself and how to prevent such accidents from happening again. The young, wide-eyed boy nodded avidly and jumped off the bed he'd been sitting on, gathering his things. With a last smile, the boy walked towards the door, saying to Madame Pomfrey that he'd be more careful in the future. Harry was just about to step away from the door in order to let the boy past him, but...  
  
The boy walked right through him.  
  
Harry didn't feel anything. The boy just walked right through his body, as if he wasn't there. He let out a shocked sound, his hands flying to his chest as if he expected to find a massive hole there.   
  
Unsurprisingly, there was nothing. His chest was solid.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey?" he said quietly.   
  
The woman took out some books and started to look for something, humming softly under her breath.   
  
"Madame Pomfrey!  
  
This time, there was no question about it. It wasn't just Harry speaking too quietly. She really couldn't hear him.  
  
Dreading the answer but unable to stop himself, Harry stepped forward, reaching out his hand. Trying to tap Madame Pompfrey on the shoulder, he discovered that his fingers sunk into her flesh and bone.   
  
With an inhuman shriek, Harry jumped back. It was Draco's spell, it had to be. He was only... seeing things. He was seeing things that weren't there. Right?  
  
Slowly, he decided to try again. With two steps, he was close enough to touch her again. Hesitantly, he reached out one hand, trying to lower it on her shoulder.   
  
Where there should have been a cloth-clad shoulder, Harry's fingers met nothing. It felt as though she was made of thin air. Trying to control his racing emotions, he pushed his had deeper, having his entire hand occupying the same space as her shoulder. The scene before him was terrifying.   
  
Slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist. He could feel his palm with the tips of his fingers, he could feel his fingers brushing against one another.   
  
But he couldn't feel her.   
  
Closing his eyes, Harry pulled his hand away gingerly, as if it caused him physical pain. He let out a breath, lowering his arm to his side. It brushed against his robes, and he was more or less relieved to see that at least he hadn't become thin air to himself, too.  
  
//Am I a ghost?// he wondered. But he wasn't falling through the floor, and he had just moments earlier leaned on the door frame. He couldn't fly, and he couldn't be heard. //Guess not.//  
  
He tried stepping in front of Madame Pomfrey. Her eyes landed on where he should have been, but she didn't see anything, merely stepped through him.   
  
He tried yelling, shouting, kicking at things. She didn't hear him.   
  
He tried magic, only to discover that he had no power over the objects around him. Sure, he could sit on the beds and walk on the floor, but he was unable to lift or move anything. Nothing he did had any effect.   
  
Full of frustration and despair, Harry left the hospital wing. On his way to the bathroom where he'd left Malfoy he tried all kinds of tricks with the students he passed, but no one could see him. He walked into Ron and Hermione – literally – and heard them talking about him. They were wondering where he was, why he hadn't attended his class.   
  
He wanted to tell them, wanted to shout that maybe he was dead, but they wouldn't have heard him. Besides, he didn't really know if any of this was true – he'd heard of spells that could make you see things. Bad things. And Harry counted having his hand inside Madame Pomfrey's shoulder as a bad thing.  
  
Even more frustrated than before, Harry left his two friends. Right now Draco Malfoy, who was lying on the bathroom floor, passed out, was the only person he could touch.  
  
The thought made him slightly nauseous.   
  
Harry hoped to be wrong about that, though. Maybe there was someone else. He tried to think of it rather as "at least he could contact *someone*." Besides, if Malfoy had cast the spell, there was a chance he also had some sort of a counter-curse.  
  
The odds weren't good, but it was all Harry had.   
  
//Maybe this will pass,// he told himself. //Yeah. It'll pass. You'll see. It'll be gone soon.//  
  
But he failed to convince himself. 


	3. No Way Out

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR. Not trying to steal them. Just playing a little. No profit made.  
  
~~~  
  
My Only Ally   
  
Chapter Three: No Way Out  
  
Harry was on his way back to the boys' bathroom. He had just passed a classroom door, when a wave of students suddenly flocked to the hallway.   
  
"Wow…" was the only thing he managed when student after student walked through him, not even blinking. Then he saw Hermione, who was walking out from a Potions lesson with Ron. "Ron!" he yelled before remembering that he couldn't be heard.   
  
"…not like Harry to disappear like this," Hermione was saying to Ron. They passed Harry, walking closely together with their heads bowed in conversation. "I mean, he didn't even leave a note or anything!"  
  
Ron nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Not like Harry at all." Shaking his head he walked on. "Now what about Hagrid? I bet he'd know what to do."  
  
Hermione nodded a few times. "Yeah. Yeah! Well, at least we can try that," she said determinedly. "Let's go."  
  
Harry watched as they disappeared behind a corner, wondering if he'd ever be able to talk to them again. Then, more determined than before, he turned towards the boys' bathroom where he had woken up.   
  
He could only hope Draco still was there.   
  
~~~   
  
When Draco woke up he was cold, and his head was aching. Carefully, he stood up, not wanting to fall, and looked around. The mirror was in pieces. He hissed when he felt his forehead throbbing painfully. He took a few steps and looked at his reflection in another mirror, taking in the cut lip and the slightly bruised cheek. "Fuck!"  
  
He spun around and the look on his mildly damaged face was frightful. His hands were tight fists and his knuckles white. This was not the way it was supposed to go. The world was spinning before his eyes and his head was throbbing.   
  
A new thought struck him and he looked quickly around, which made his head hurt even more. For a moment he thought he was going to pass out. Leaning helplessly on a wall, he tried to remain upright.   
  
Where was Harry?   
  
~~~   
  
Harry peaked inside the bathroom and saw Draco leaning on a wall, his back to Harry. He decided to go in, after all Draco surely wouldn't be able to see him, either.   
  
"Damn you, Potter!" Draco spat out loud.   
  
Harry froze. //But he can't see me, he isn't even looking this way!// He didn't move. Somehow he couldn't. //Maybe, just maybe, he's talking to himself…?// Yes, that had to be it. Harry continued his way towards Draco quietly. Standing behind him, he stretched out his arm and tried to poke Drado on the back.   
  
He didn't know whether to be relieved of disappointed when his fingers met Draco's shoulder and touched briefly the fabric of his robe.   
  
Malfoy span around. He seemed slightly unsteady on his feet, bringing a hand to his temple. He squinted at Harry, sneering. Needing to be sure, Harry took a small step forward, fingers curling strongly around Draco's shoulder.   
  
Draco jerked away from Harry's touch, a disgusted look in his eyes, glaring. Not caring, Harry let go of Draco's shoulder and grabbed his elbow instead, pushing the bathroom doors open and dragging him out to the corridor for a test, paying no attention to Draco's heated protests.   
  
A group of Slytherins was approaching the two of them and Draco yelled to them. "Potter's gone crazy! Do something!"   
  
There was no effect. They were only a few feet away and suddenly it was all clear to Draco. His spell had backfired. In some weird and unexplained way it had to have backfired. He was so angry at himself he didn't even notice when the Slytherins walked through him.   
  
"Well?!" Harry said, grabbing Draco's shoulders and shaking him roughly. "Is this what you were trying to accomplish?"  
  
Malfoy's head couldn't take the shaking. Feeling nauseous, he pressed his hands firmly against Harry's shoulders, forcing him to let go. Stumbling back, he leaned on the wall.   
  
"...what happened?" he asked after a moment, having calmed down.   
  
Harry looked angry. "I don't know. You were the one who cast the spell, remember?" he said mockingly. "But no one can see me, except for you. No one can see *us*. What were you trying to do? And more importantly, can you undo this?"   
  
Meekly, Draco looked down. Mouth curling into an angry sneer, he shook his head slowly, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.   
  
"Can you undo this?" Harry said slowly, just not to lose his temper.   
  
Draco lifted his head up fast and stared Harry. "I can't, okay? I didn't cast the spell on you in the first place just to *undo* it at some point, did I?" he yelled.  
  
Harry didn't say anything but his heart was pounding fast. //What now? Think! Or else you'll never... NO!// "Fine then. You can't undo this," Harry said, having calmed down a bit. "Who can?"  
  
Draco looked away. "Who can, Malfoy? Who?!"   
  
"Do I look like I know?" Malfoy almost screamed. "The teachers, maybe? And what does it matter, Potter? They can't see us! They don't know what's happened to us! We *can't talk to them*!"  
  
Harry gritted his teeth. "There has to be a way to get in contact with them. There *has* to be a way."  
  
Draco took a deep breath, and for a moment they just stood there, not moving, trying to come up with any useful idea. More people walked through them. Harry didn't even bother to flinch, but Draco found the whole thing extremely unnerving. He tried to avoid it as much as possible.   
  
Harry took a few deep breaths, calming himself. //Nothing... I can't think of anything! This is not good, not good… shit! We're going to stay this way for the rest of our lives… What lives? This isn't living…// Harry looked at Draco, who still wasn't okay with the random people walking through him. He stopped Malfoy's frantic dodging movements by grabbing his shoulder. "Have you thought of anything?"  
  
Malfoy was felt extremely frustrated and Harry touching him wasn't helping. "No! And don't touch me!" he spat viciously, wrenching his arm from Harry's grip.  
  
At that very same moment, a girl bumped into him. 


End file.
